Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger
Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger (海賊戦隊ゴーカイジャー, Kaizoku Sentai Gōkaijā; translated as Pirate Squadron Gokaiger) is the 35th season of the Super Sentai series and celebrates the 35th Anniversary of the franchise. It premiered on TV Asahi February 13, 2011, joining Kamen Rider OOO and Kamen Rider Fourze as program featured on TV Asahi's "Super Hero Time" programming block. The season's motif is pirates and follows the story of five young space pirates in search of the "Greatest Treasure in the Universe". Plot The Gokaigers use the "lost" powers of the 34 previous Super Sentai teams to fight the evil Universal Empire Zangyack, whose first wave of invasion forces were completely defeated by the older teams until they arrive with reinforcements and invade the Earth once more, and they must visit the past 34 teams to obtain more power to fight against the ever-determined Zangyack. As they continue collecting more Grand Powers, the Gokai Crew run into Marvelous' ex-crewmate, Basco, who is also looking for the Greatest Treasure in the Universe, but he wants it all for himself. To that end, he betrayed his old crew and joined up with the Zangyack. He opposes the Gokaigers with his own set of Rangers Keys and his partner Sally, an monkey-like alien who can summon Giant Battle Pseudo-Lifeforms. Eventually, Gai Ikari, an Earthling, joins the crew as the newest Gokaiger, Gokai Silver, after obtaining his gear from three former Sentai heroes (Burai, Naoto Takizawa and Mikoto Nakadai) and proving himself worthy of being a Gokaiger. As a Sentai Fanboy, his knowledge of past Super Sentai teams aids the Gokaigers in their fight against the Zangyack empire and Basco. Characters Gokaigers Allies *Navi *Heavenly Saint Flagel *Master Shafu *Toshizo Tanba *Emiri Sanjyou *BOMPER *Engine Speedor *Engine Buson *Engine Bear RV *Honami Moriyama *Mirai Moriyama *Shuchirou Amachi *Nozomu Amachi *Yuka Yamazaki *Shinkengers *Goseigers *Gavan *Go-Busters *Tsukasa Kadoya/Kamen Rider Decade Legends Temporary Gokaigers Universal Empire Zangyack *Ackdos Gill (41 - 51) **Warz Gill (1 - 38) ***Insarn (1 - 49) ***Damaras (1 - 43) **Barizorg (1 - 38) ***Gormin ****Sugormin *****Dogormin ***Basco ta Jolokia (15 - 48) ****Sally (15 - 47) ****Ranger Key Clones Action Commanders The action commanders are alien monsters that the Zangyack send to lead their Gormin forces. Imperial Guard *'Deratsueigar' (11 - 12) *'Zatsurig' (41) *'Dyrandoh' (41 - 51) *'Bibaboo' (44) Giant Battle Pseudo-Lifeforms *'Liquidroid Wateru' (16) *'Moondroid Tsukki' (20) *'Fireoid Meran' (23) *'Soilroid Dororin' (39) *'Woodroid Moririn' (39) *'Sunroid Solar' (47) *'Goldroid Geronpa' (47) Zangyack Mecha *'Great Warz' (37 - 38) *'Great Insarn' (49) Other Villains *'Pachacamac XIII' (7) Gekiranger *'King Ryuuwon' (21) Boukenger **'Dragonoid Soldier Jaryuu' *'Satarakura Jr.' (25 - 26) Hurricaneger **'Low-Rank Magerappas' *'Sandaaru Jr.' (25 - 26) Hurricaneger *'Pollution President Babatcheed' (35 - 36) Go-Onger **'Barbaric Officer Chirakashizky' (35) Go-Onger **'Ugatz' *'Shitari of the Bones' (40) Shinkenger **'Nanashi Company' *'Metal Alice of the Agent' (40) Goseiger **'Zan-KT0 of the Shot' (40) Goseiger Arsenal *'Mobirates' - The main five Gokaiger's henshin device in the form of a cellphone. *'GokaiCellular - '''The henshin device of GokaiSilver in the form of a cellphone. *'GokaiBuckle''' - The Gokaiger's Power Key storage in the form of a belt. *'GokaiSabre' - A sword that each Gokaiger carries. *'GokaiGun' - A pirate musket that each Gokaiger carries. *'GokaiSpear' - GokaiSilver's primary weapon. *'Ranger Keys' - Small figures that resemble the past Super Sentai heroes. The Gokaigers use these figures to take the appearance of the past Super Sentai heroes. The keys can be used with the Mobirates in order to become the past Sentai heroes to fight their enemies, as well as being compatible with GokaiOh's helms to unlock various mecha or powerups, as well as the finishers. Mecha *'Kaizoku Gattai GokaiOh' **'GokaiGalleon' - GokaiRed's pirate ship mecha; forms torso and head of GokaiOh. **'GokaiJet' - GokaiBlue's jet mecha; forms right arm and hat of GokaiOh. **'GokaiTrailer' - GokaiYellow's tractor trailer mecha; forms left leg of GokaiOh. **'GokaiRacer' - GokaiGreen's race car mecha; forms left arm of GokaiOh. **'GokaiMarine' - GokaiPink's submarine mecha; forms right leg of GokaiOh. * Legend Sentai Mecha **'MagiDragon' - Secondary mecha combination from Magiranger. Can combine with GokaiOh to form MagiGokaiOh. **'Patstriker' - DekaRed's first personal mecha from Dekaranger. Can combine with GokaiOh to form DekaGokaiOh. **'GaoLion' - GaoRed's totem Power Animal from Gaoranger. Can combine with GokaiOh to form GaoGokaiOh or ShinkenGokaiOh. **'FuraiMaru - '''Combination of the' FuraiHead and FuraiKnuckle Kakakuri Balls from Hurricanger. Can combine with GokaiOh to form HurricaneGokaiOh.' **'Variblune '- The Gorangers' original flying base. Can combine with GokaiOh to form '''Goren GokaiOh ' **'Engine Machalcon - '''The thirteenth & newest of the Engines from Go-Onger. Can combine with GokaiOh to form '''Go-OnGokaiOh.' *'GouJyuJin' - GokaiSilver's mecha; has vehicle, dinosaur, and humanoid modes. Based on powers of Timeranger, Zyuranger and Abaranger. Episodes Cast * Captain Marvelous: * Joe Gibken: * Luka Millfy: * Don "Doc" Dogoier: * Ahim de Famille: * Gai Ikari: * Basco ta Jolokia: * Navi (Voice): * Ackdos Gill (Voice): * Warz Gill (Voice): * Damaras (Voice): * Insarn (Voice): * Sid Bamick/Barizorg (Voice): * Narration, Mobirates Voice, GokaiCellular Voice, GokaiSabre Voice, GokaiGun Voice, GokaiSpear Voice: Guest stars * Tsuyoshi Kaijou/AkaRanger: * AkaRed (Voice): * Kai Ozu: * Spell Voice: * Banban "Ban" Akaza: * Marika "Jasmine" Reimon: * Doggie Kruger (Voice): * Kozo Kasugai: * Jan Kandou: * Master Sha-Fu (Voice): * Cosmic Kenpō Master Pachacamac XIII (Voice): * Kakeru Shishi: * Kaoru Shiba: * Toshizo Tanba: * Eikichi Nashida: * Kyousuke Jinnai: * Mikoto Nakadai: * Ryouma: * Hyuuga: * Satoru Akashi: * Matsuri Tatsumi: * Yousuke Shiina: * Nanami Nono: * Kouta Bitou: * Gai Yuki: * Emiri Sanjou: * Yukito Sanjyou: * Jou Oohara: * Gorou Hoshino: * Momo Maruo: * Ryo of the Heavenly Fire Star: * Cain: * Sosuke Esumi: * Bomper (voice): * Speedor (Voice): * Bus-on (Voice): * BearRV (Voice): * Barbaric Officer Chirakashizky (Voice): * Pollution President Babatcheed (Voice): * Kenta Date: * Domon: * Honami Moriyama: * Shitari of the Bones (Voice): * Metal Alice of the Agent (Voice): * Zan-KT0 of the Shot (Voice): * Shirou Akebono: * Ninjaman (Voice): * Tsuruhime: * Takayuki Hiba: * Shou Hayate: * Dai: * Akira: * Remi Hoshikawa: * Sharma Tribe Knight Goushi: * Professor Shuchirou Amachi: * Yuka Yamazaki: * Shou Tatsumi: * Miu Sutou: * Houka Ozu: Suit actors In the first episode and the Gokaiger Goseiger Super Sentai 199 Hero Great Battle movie, the past 34 Super Sentai teams consisted of several suit actors who are members of Japan Action Enterprises and Red Entertainment Deliver, as well as stage show actors from all across Japan. *Gokai Red: *Gokai Blue: *Gokai Yellow: *Gokai Green: *Gokai Pink: *Gokai Silver: *Waruzu Giru: *Insarn: *Barizorg: *Action Commander: Soundtracks Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger also has soundtracks based on the show. * Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger Single - The official single to the TV show featuring the opening theme, the ending theme, and the karaoke version of the songs. At the end of episode 4, the Gokaigers had a special promotion for the thirty viewers. * Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger Original Album Treasure Sound Box 1 - The first original soundtrack to the TV series featuring 31 songs from the show including: Gokai Change!, the TV size version of the opening theme, and more. Trivia *The ending theme, Super Sentai Hero Getter, is an updated version of the 25th Anniversary theme, Super Sentai Tamashii. The former introduces Goranger through Gokaiger, while the latter introduced Goranger through Gaoranger. Also in the ending theme, the singers who originally sang for the more recent Sentai series’ opening theme rap the series’ line. E.g.: Yoffy of Psychic Lover rapping Dekaranger, Iwaki rapping Magiranger, NoB rapping Boukenger etc. *This season has a connection to several of the "Vs. Movies", where several cross-over characters and concepts reemerge in the series. **The first was during the Juken Sentai Gekiranger cross-over, where Juken Sentai Gekiranger vs. Boukenger villain Cosmic Kenpō Master Pachacamac XII's successor, Cosmic Kenpō Master Pachacamac XIII, appeared. **During the Engine Sentai Go-Onger cross-over, another relation to a Vs. Movie villain appears: Pollution President Babatcheed, successor of Samurai Sentai Shinkenger vs. Go-onger: Ginmaku Bang!! villain Pollution President Batcheed. **In the events of the Mirai Sentai Timeranger cross-over, the crossover the Gokaigers themselves make in Tensou Sentai Goseiger vs. Shinkenger: Epic on Ginmaku is explained. They also witness the Shinkenger and Goseiger's introducing themselves during their battle with Buredoran of the Bloodbath, as well as fight a prototype of a Manitroid the Goseigers would eventually face. *During most tribute episodes, when the Gokaigers transform into the respective team an instrumental version of that team's opening theme is played. The tribute episodes for Gekiranger, Jetman, Ohranger (the theme used for change in Ohranger is a Ohranger's theme, but not Ohranger's opening theme), and Battle Fever J (which was used in the movie too) are the only exceptions to this. *This is the first series to feature a Christmas themed Ranger (Gokai Christmas). *This is also the first series to feature civilians unaffiliated to the team transforming into Rangers. *The main cast for this season has appears in more movies than any other seasons. The Gokaigers first debuted in Tensou Sentai Goseiger vs. Shinkenger: Epic on Ginmaku, and then appeared in the VS movie Gokaiger Goseiger Super Sentai 199 Hero Great Battle, their own movie Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger the Movie: The Flying Ghost Ship, the first cross-franchise movie Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger vs. Space Sheriff Gavan: The Movie, and will appear again in the second cross-franchise movie Kamen Rider X Super Sentai: Super Hero Taisen. *The 5 core Gokaigers share many similarities to the 5 Gorangers: **Captain Marvelous is similar to Tsuyoshi Kaijou because both of them has lost someone close to them (Marvelous lost AkaRed, while Tsuyoshi Kaijou lost his brother). **Joe Gibken is similar to Akira Shinmei because both of them were the serious loners of the team. **Luka Millfy is similar to Daita Ooiwa because both were strong members of thier team, and both were temporarily replaced by another character. **Don Dogoier is similar to Kenji Asuka because both were the comic relief characters for their team. **Ahim de Famille is similar to Peggy Matsuyama because both had lost at least one parent through the series. *This is the first Sentai series to have a pirate ship as a mech. *Nearly every major Sentai color was used for a tribute episode except for Green. Although three Green Legends appeared in the series, none of them were in a true tribute: **Chiaki Tani (Shinken Green) was part of the Sentai Legends in Gokaiger Goseiger Super Sentai 199 Hero Great Battle. However, the Shinkenger's Greater Power was already granted by Kaoru Shiba. **Dai (Green Flash) granted the Flashman's Greater Power but in a collective with four other teams. **Shou Tatsumi (GoGreen) was part of a Sentai group who appeared in Farewell Space Pirates to see the Gokaiger off and regain their powers. Category:Over-Technology Category:Sentai Season